Question: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}6 & 4 & 8 \\ 2 & 9 & 3\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}6 & 2 \\ 4 & 9 \\ 8 & 3\end{array}\right]$